


Crossroads

by mortenavida



Series: The Rogers' Family [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Harry and Dudley are brothers, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: Harry comes back from Year Two.





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I tag these so much anymore lol. Also sorry, not much happens in this one.

Harry watched the countryside slide easily into the busy London streets and tried not to get too anxious about getting off the train. While the year hadn’t ended too terribly and he didn’t technically get into trouble, it still wasn’t easy. After he had sent the journal off to Dudley, they attacks had stopped… for a while. Then in the middle of the night, a Basilisk had broken out into one of the hallways. The students were all locked in their dorms and told how to defend themselves (don’t look in its eyes, stay very still - load of crap if anyone asked Harry) while the teachers managed to track down the beast.

Rumor had it that they asked Lockhart to lead the group and the man had simply screamed before fleeing. He later admitted to a list of crimes, including the fact that he had fabricated everything. He went to teach at Hogwarts to try and law low in his life of falsehoods, thinking nothing could happen there. Harry thought he’d be happy at the look on Hermione’s face, but the final feast at Hogwarts just told him that he never wanted to see Hermione Granger completely disappointed ever again. He promised to never bring up the man again, but did promise that later they could have a party at his place to “properly dispose of the trash.”

“All right there, Harry?” Neville asked as the train came to a stop. Sure enough, they could both see Thor waiting on the platform.

“Just hoping my parents aren’t too upset that a giant snake got loose.” He stood and opened his window. “Uncle Thor!”

Thor gave him a wide smile and made his way over while Harry and his friends piled the luggage by the window. They had come up with the plan to do this after last year when getting off the train with the luggage had been difficult. This way, Thor could easily reach in and grab it while everyone else made their way slowly off. Some parents were watching with amused eyes, while others with distaste. Harry didn’t care.

“How was your trip?”

“Just fine. Who’s here?”

Thor’s smile faltered just slightly. “I am afraid both your parents were called away on an emergency a few days ago. I am here with your Uncle Clint.”

Harry nodded and waited for Thor to grab everything he could reach before handing him the last bit of their stuff. “Dudley?”

“Caught a cold and is at home with your Aunt Natasha.” Thor glanced down the train before letting out a huff and holding his arms out. “Come, this surely is faster.”

Harry laughed and crawled through the window and right into Thor’s arms. He hugged his uncle tightly, almost sad when the man put him on the ground. Thor turned back to the train and while Ron crawled out as well, Neville and Hermione shook their heads and took the long way.

“Their loss,” Ron said. “This is awesome!”

“Glad to be of assistance.” Thor ruffled Harry’s hair. “Your dad thinks he has fixed what he calls the phone problem.”

Harry groaned and helped Ron load his things onto a cart. “I don’t think they’re going to let him put a phone in Hogwarts, no matter if it works or not.”

“He was greatly worried after we received the letter with the snake. I’m sure he would have sent me, but I went to Asgard to let my brother see that journal you sent to Dudley.”

“Dad let you do that?”

“Your fathers had no choice.”

Harry understood that - if Thor really wanted something, nobody was going to stop him from having his way. “Do you trust your brother?”

Thor was quiet, watching as Neville and Hermione finally came over to get their things. It wasn’t until they started toward the barrier that he answered with a simple, “Sometimes.” Harry decided to let the subject drop; obviously, it was more complicated than he knew.

Harry said his goodbyes to his friends once they made it into Kings Cross, letting Thor lead him to where the car waited. It wasn’t the typical car his fathers usually brought, which meant that his uncle Clint was most likely driving it. He waved at the tinted windows, knowing that his uncle was watching, and let Thor push his luggage to the trunk.

“Hi, Uncle Clint!” He crawled into the backseat. “Thanks for coming to pick me up.”

“Anytime, kiddo. How was school?” Clint handed him a bag and Harry gladly took it, already knowing that it was his favorite candy from the states.

“Oh, you know. I learned magic and stuff. A giant snake got loose. Everyone feared for their lives at one point or another. Pretty typical.”

Clint arched an eyebrow. “Let’s leave out the part about fearing for your life when talking to your pops, okay?”

Harry snorted. “He has no room to talk since he still goes out and does dangerous stuff.”

“Touche.” Clint started the car as Thor got in. “Speaking of your pops, he wants to see the art museum here before going back home. You in?”

“Of course.” Harry relaxed back in his seat. It had been a while since he picked up a pencil and sketched - too much always seemed to be going on at Hogwarts. Not that it ever stopped Dean, but Harry just didn’t have his drive. He enjoyed art, but more as a way to pass time. Still, any reason to hang out with his parents was good enough. “Are we all going?”

“If Dudley’s better, he said he wanted to look around. Which means that yes, we’re all going.”

Harry grinned and turned to look out the window. A summer of normalcy would be great. “Can I invite my friends?”

“The answer to that is always yes.” Clint looked at him in the rear-view mirror. “Don’t ever forget that, okay? We appreciate you asking, though.”

“I have a feeling there’s a story behind you reiterating that to me.”

Thor and Clint shared a look before Clint shrugged. Thor turned a little in his seat. “Your brother had a hard time adjusting to school, that’s all. And the first time he made a friend, your dad went a little overboard and kept bringing him over the house. It scared Dudley’s friend a bit, so then Dudley started sneaking any new friends in. Don’t worry, both he and your dad have been spoken to.”

Harry hesitated. “He never told me that…”

“I don’t think everything can be really said in letters, pal,” Clint said. “Maybe there’s a reason? You could ask him when he’s better.”

“I will, yeah.” Harry thought he and Dudley told each other everything - Dudley’s letters told him all sorts of stories about school and he felt guilty that he just now noticed they didn’t mention friends. “Thanks.”

“Anytime, Harry.”

Harry looked at the bracelet on his wrist, rubbing at the metal. He loved Hogwarts, but wasn’t sure if it was worth losing his friendship with Dudley over. He would talk to his brother and figure this out.

**Author's Note:**

> Like in the last Letters to Dudley installation, I should probably note that this is not really going to follow MCU canon that much. This project is legit just something fun I write when I have time and since I started, the MCU has just gained too many people. So this will most likely just stick with canon up to the first Avengers movie. No Killian, no Shield is Hydra, no Ultron... definitely no events from the Thor films. Maybe Scott because I adore Ant-Man, maybe Bucky because he deserves better, but nothing really else. I started writing this after the first film and before IM3 came out, so that's what I'm going off of for MCU canon. (As per a suggestion, I am totally adding Peter Parker in the future, so look for him.)
> 
> Canon is going to be wildly ignored from here on out, as you can tell from how they defeated the basilisk. Granted, certain events in the Potterverse have to be followed so Voldemort can go away (since he's established as being here), but they aren't going to happen as they do in the books. I'm keeping notes on what I change, but things can always slip through - sorry about that.


End file.
